During etching of a PCMO layer and a platinum electrode in contact with the PCMO layer, which is generally a sputter etching process, platinum re-deposition frequently occurs. As the PCMO layer is directly in contact with the platinum layer, e.g., as in the case of a platinum bottom electrode, over etching of the PCMO for a hole will redeposit platinum on the PCMO sidewalls. This is also the case when the bottom electrode is formed of other metals, such as iridium, rubidium, iridium oxide, and YxBa2Cu3O7-x (YBCO). The redeposited metal provides a conductive path between a top electrode and the bottom electrode. This is essentially a short circuit, and is not desired, and must be avoided for proper memory operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,534,871, of Maa et al., granted Mar. 18, 2003, for Device including an epitaxial nickel silicide on (100) Si or stable nickel silicide on amorphous Si and a method of fabricating the same; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,720,258, to Maa et al., granted Apr. 13, 2004, for Method of fabricating a nickel silicide on a substrate.